


Who Killed Markiplier

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BACKSTORIES 'N SHIT, FUCKING EDITING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need more Damien/DA moments in fanfics, I'm Bad At Tagging, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMORIES, Markiplier - Freeform, There is more action to come i promise, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, i just facepalmed at my stupidity at not reading it before i posted it, i realized that the picture i uploaded didnt save to the work, im cringing at myself, im sorry my dudes, que mark's no song, so i just changed it to make sense, sorry to the people who have read it before this moment, still editing goddamnit, tagging as I go along, these characters are kinda ooc, this is really bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: "I went downstairs. When I rounded the corner into the living room, there was something at my feet that made my heart stop.No! No, no, no, no! Mark! No! He couldn't.. He's not... I.. I didn't know what to do.What the hell is going on?"





	Who Killed Markiplier

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more of a backstory (aka my take on how the characters met). We get down to the actual story line in the next chapter. SO, if you're waiting for Rose's take on the story, wait until I post the next chapter. 
> 
> So yeah. Here you go. 
> 
> Without further adieu, I present the full story on Who Killed Markiplier.

One:

I put on my oversized high school sweatshirt over my tank top and plaid pajama pants and trudged down the stairs of Ir apartment to get the mail.  
Once I got down there, I pulled out my key and opened the mailbox. I grabbed the mail started my journey back up the stairs to my sister and my shared apartment.  
My sister, Caty, was a junior in college. She gave up on the dorms when her roommates, two years in a row, were complete jerks and that’s putting it politely. She couldn’t take them anymore so she decided to try and live on her own.  
Our mum had died when I were born so Caty and I were raised by our dad and, when he remarried when I were in 6th grade, our step-mom. When I found out my sister was going to live alone, I asked my dad if I could help my sister out and move in with her. I said I’d work really hard in school and, when I wasn’t studying, at a working job to help support her.  
It took a lot of arguing and convincing, but I somehow managed to persuade him. I moved out a week later.  
I was a senior this year, and you’ve been living with your sister since the beginning of your junior year. My dad sent me with money for a new school that was closer to where Caty’s apartment was.  
I was sent into this new school with no friends and with a clumsiness that stubbornly sticks with me to this day.  
As I was stepping up the stairs to my apartments, shuffling through the mail, I looked for the mail I’ve been anxiously awaiting. I flipped past a magazine that Caty was subscribed to and saw the letter I wanted. My pulse stopped, as well as did my foot, midstep which made me fall onto my friend, Damien, who was my first friend at high school (and my crush since then). Damien lived just a floor beneath us and we walked to school together every day.  
He caught me just before I fell, “Woah, there, Rose!”-he smiled as I looked up at him sheepishly- “You better watch where you’re going there.”  
I smiled back at him, bit my lip, and held up the letter that made me fall.  
His smile became wider than I thought was possible and he threw his head back and laughed. He, then, helped me stand up right again.  
His laugh was one of the most infectious things I’ve ever heard. It was impossible not to laugh while listening to him double over with joy.  
I looked at him nervously.  
He and I applied for the same college so we could spend more of our years together. Damien, being the incredibly smart and charming boy he is, already got in.  
I, on the other hand, have been waiting for this letter for a long time and was thinking that it’d never come.  
“What if I didn’t make it.” I said nervously. “You know I have my backup plan, but…” I paused, terrified of the next words that were planning of coming out of my mouth,  
He smiled lightly, “We will figure it out. But,” --he put up his finder, willing me to pause-- “that’s a big if.”  
His words made confidence fill my body and I reached down to open it. I tore open the envelope and then flipped the whole thing over as I pulled out what was inside.  
Damien looked at me and took the folded paper inside the envelope, unfolded it, and only broke eye contact with me to start reading the letter.  
“Dear Rose Lively,  
I am delighted to infor-- OOF!”  
I didn’t let him finish reading because I tackled him in a hug. With the letter still in hand, he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me in a great big hug.  
He picked me up and twirled me around and then set me back down. With our foreheads still touching he grabbed the sides of my face and said, “We did it!” 

__________________________  
One year later  
Damien and just moved into our new apartments.  
I learned from my sister’s experience not to deal with dorms. Our apartments were right next to each other. On the other side of Damien, was one of Damien’s long time friends, William. On the other side of me, were two guys names Mark and Ace.  
Mark reminded me a lot of Damien in the way he looked.  
He had the same, brilliant, smile and he just drew people to him as Damien did.  
The one thing that was different, was that Damien was more reserved and would only show his wild side if you were very close with him.  
Mark was the life of the party and threw himself into the arms of opportunity.  
Ace, I never really got to know very well because I hardly ever saw him over the span of the four years we lived next to each other.  
Yet, the one thing I learned was that he had an awful memory. Every time I saw him, he acted as though it was the first time we had met. He would introduce himself, flirt with me, then ask me out. Every. Single. Time.  
And every time, I would: tell him my name, let him flirt with me but wouldn’t flirt back, and then turn him down.  
At first, I felt bad turning him down. And then, he did it every time and I figured out his memory problems, so it became more habitual.  
William, I actually never met. He and Damien managed to see each other pretty often. Mark, he just knew everyone because everyone wanted to know him, therefore William and him formed a decent relationship.  
But me? I never actually met him. Damien only said good things about him and whenever the boys were together, they referred to him as the “Colonel” for reasons that were beyond me.  
Boys will be boys. And those boys were to be some of my greatest friends.

_____________________________

Eight years after graduation  
Damien and I drifted apart for eight years. We lost touch. My world took a dive in those times. Without my best friend by my side, everything seemed…. darker.  
I went to law school and became an attorney. When I got the job for district attorney, and looked a list of people who all had jobs around me, I saw that Damien was the Mayor.  
I beamed and hurried to his office. When I got there, it hit me that we haven’t seen each other for years. What if that was because he didn’t want to see me. I hesitated when I lifted my fist to knock, thoughts of doubt running through my head. Just as I was about to turn and walk away, the door opened and Damien looked up surprised.  
We stood there in mild shock for a second before he grinned very wide and scooped me up into a gigantic hug. I laughed and hugged him back. He picked me up and twirled me around, just like he did when we found out about my acceptance letter.  
Still having me picked up, he carried me inside his office and only when the door was closed did he put me down, but he did not let go.  
We said nothing in those few moments and just hugged each other.  
My best friend was back and my world seemed a little bit brighter.  
After we had that moment, we talked for maybe five hours. When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was maybe 1:30 in the morning. I told him I had to go.  
“Rose, don’t! Stay. Please.” He grabbed my hand as I went to stand up.  
My heart leapt in my chest. I held his hand and we just looked at each other.  
I was about to say that I really needed to go, and he tugged on my arm and I stumbled a little until our lips met.  
Once I recovered from the shock that I was actually kissing Damien, I wrapped my free arm around his neck and he wrapped his free arm around my waist.  
When we broke apart, I smiled and Damien said, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since high school.”  
I laughed and kissed him again.  
We started dating that year, and it made me extremely happy. 

_______________________________

Two months later  
Damien and I happily got married. We were the Mayor and the District Attorney. We were partners in crime. We did all together. And we loved each other effortlessly. We were best friends and now, we were together ‘till death due us part. One morning, I went downstairs to get the mail. I opened the mailbox and I saw there were two letters for Damien and I.  
I walked back into the house, and Damien was there in the kitchen, getting his cup of coffee. I put down the mail on the counter, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my forehead in between his shoulder blades.  
He grunted a little and then turned around to hug me. In his raspy, morning voice that I love, “Hi, love.”  
I sleepily smiled up at him, “Good morning.”  
He chuckled. “Good morning.” He leaned down and kissed me lightly.  
“Mmm” I smiled, “There was something in the mail for us. It’s from Mark.”  
He raised an eyebrow, “Mark?”  
I nodded and (regretfully) let go of Damien and went over to get the letters.  
I handed the one with his name on it to him and kept the one with my name on it.  
He looked at me, eyebrow still raised, and cracked the seal of the envelope. I did the same.  
Inside was a letter that said the time to be there, and that I was invited to poker night at Mark's place. It had been so long since we had been to Mark's for poker night that we weren't sure what to do. 

Mark and I shared a look of confusion.  
“We haven’t talked with him for years. Well, I haven’t talked with him for years.” I said.  
Damien looked at me still, “I’ve been keeping in touch with him. I feel like I should have told you.”  
I shrugged, “It never came up.” I cocked my head questioningly, “So..?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are we going?” I asked  
He took a step forward and wrapped his arm around my waist. “Do you want to go, love?”  
I thought for a second. “Yes. Yes I do. It’d be nice to see Mark again.”  
I flipped over his envelope and something fell out. He raised an eyebrow at me as he let go of me and bent down to pick it up. It was a folded piece of paper He unfolded it and read it outloud.  
"Dearest Friends, I hope you know that you two are the cutest couple in the entire city. I sure hope that these letters find you together. Wink Wink. Sincerely, Mark." Damien and I exchanged a look and then started laughing. When we stopped, he grabbed me by my hips and pressed me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he said, “We’re the cutest couple!” then he did an adorable little toot of victory. I laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
When we broke apart, he said against my lips, “We should go pack and get ready for tonight.”  
“Mmm.” I said in agreement. “But that can hold on for a few more minutes.” I kissed him again and he chuckled and kissed me back.  
Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Haloo!  
> I've been obsessing over this series on YouTube for about a week now and I wanted to write a fic on it because no one can tell me I can't. XD
> 
> so yeah...
> 
> peace out bitches


End file.
